1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a device for facilitating the circulation of a fluid coolant used in processing procedures such as sawing, drilling, grinding, and the like of hard materials such as crystals, ceramic, sinter and similar materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With known devices an appropriate coolant is fed to the spot where the material is processed, and the coolant that drains off is collected and fed back. This feeding-back process may on the one hand be provided because of the cost of a coolant of this kind and on the other hand because of environmental protection requirements.
A great number of devices for facilitating the circulation of a coolant are known. For instance, such devices include means by which the circulating coolant is cleansed again. For this purpose, for instance, settling cleansing means operating on the cascade principle have been used instead of the commonly used filters. The practice of cooling the circulating coolant by using a heat exchanger is also known. For transferring the coolant and taking into consideration possibly erosive particles contained therein, rotary pumps able to move a significant liquid volume are preferably used.
During the period of processing the materials, for instance, a ceramic slab, it is necessary to secure the slab to the worktable. Negative-pressure suction, i.e., partial vacuum, is frequently applied for this purpose. Holes are drilled in a surface of the worktable that are covered by the workpiece to be processed, for instance, the slab. The negative pressure applied through these holes in the worktable firmly fixes the workpiece to the surface of the worktable. The required negative pressure is in known manner generated with conventional negative-pressure pump. In the selection of this pump, it is important that the pump be impervious to the coolant flowing into it, since the coolant will penetrate into the suction path.